Kayo Taberu
Kayo Taberu is a character in the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. She is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy who holds the title of the "Snow Angel of Kuoh" due to her beauty, white hair, and pale skin. Kayo is a Reincarnated Devil, serving as the Pawn of Sena Yaegaki . She lives with Usa Nousagi and Kogu Kengeki. Appearance Kayo is a 17-year-old girl with pale skin, white hair held up in two pigtails, and red eyes. Although it is much less visible, her teeth are also sharp, like Kuruoshi's. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Her combat attire consists of an unzipped white cropped hoodie jacket, a white bikini top, and white short shorts. While in combat, her right eye emanates a red flame. Her casual attire consists of a white sundress that goes down to her knees and white flats. In her World Eater form, Kayo's hair turns black, with the left pigtail becoming larger and the right becoming smaller. Her eyes turn violet, and her teeth become sharper. Additionally, her clothes turn black, and two white belts form over her short shorts, crossed over one another. Personality On the surface, Kayo seems to be a kind and friendly girl. This is only partly an act. Kayo does not care about most people in general, but she sees no reason to not be amicable to others. But with her fellow peerage members and friends, Kayo's hospitality is genuine. Because they all look out for each other, Kayo has no reason to lie about her feelings. However, like Kuruoshi, she has a lust for battle, and also desires to become stronger by eating more creatures. Because they both have the Consume ability, Kayo is willing to help Kuruoshi learn more about it. In her World Eater form, Kayo is wild and ruthless, destroying all her enemies and consuming their remains. She desires nothing but blood and carnage, and will not stop until there is nothing left or she leaves the state, whether it is manually, from exhaustion, or by external force. History Kayo was an experimental project by the Grigori. A mysterious corpse was found, and Azazel ordered that it be studied. When it was confirmed that it was once a living being, it was cloned in an attempt to see what it was. Kayo and Usa were the only two successful clones, as the others were mindless beings that cared only about destruction. The two grew up together, learning how to fight and the ways of the world. Going out on missions were the only times they saw the human world. Eventually, they met Sena. Sensing the strange aura about her, Kayo and Usa attempted to befriend her, and succeeded. A few months after meeting her, they begged to join her peerage, in hopes of getting to see the human world more. Azazel allowed it, and Sena took them into her peerage. Powers and Abilities Consume: By eating something, whether it is a creature, person, attack, or artifact, Kayo can gain its traits and abilities. If what she ate is/was a living being, though, she will obtain knowledge and memories as well. However, she cannot control what she gains, which includes detrimental traits, and gaining too many abilities and traits in a short time can actually harm her. *'World Eater:' Kayo allows her power to take over her instincts, unleashing a beast that knows only eating and destroying. It is a wildcard, and is unpredictable, since it sometimes cannot tell friend from foe, making this Kayo's most dangerous skill. In this state, Kayo's body is essentially composed of the powers and abilities she obtained from her Consume ability. Acidic Mist: Kayo gained this ability by eating a Stray Devil that terrorized towns in France. This ability was strengthened when she ate the acid-spewing growths the Stray scattered around the surrounding forest. Energy Absorption: Kayo gained this ability when she ate one of the energy-absorbing plant chimeras of the Stay Devil known only as the Gentleman Devil. This was enhanced by the other two she proceeded to eat. However, This ability works only on females. Additionally, it only works if she is touching their erogenous areas. Augmented Reflexes: This ability was gained when Kayo ate a rogue yokai that relied on magic to increase its reflexes to have an advantage in combat. Energy Spheres: Kayo gained this ability when she ate a Stray Devil that had the ability to create explosive balls of energy. Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Kayo's senses are far superior to a human's. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Kayo has more stamina than when she was a human. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Kayo is much stronger than when she was a human. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Kayo is much faster than when she was a human. Flight: As a Devil, Kayo can fly using her wings. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Kayo can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Equipment 41vQy7C7b5L. SY355 .jpg|Executor's Scythe tumblr_n45zjg0gVr1sb96dho5_1280.png|Meteor Sword Gorb_Zapper_3D.png|Anti-Matter Energy Blaster Executor's Scythe: Kayo's scythe is very powerful, and is capable of absorbing the energy of anything it cuts. She is very skilled with it, as it is her primary weapon. Her skill with it is immense, and very few can match her. Meteor Blade: Kayo's secondary weapon is just as powerful, but is slower and not suited for defensive techniques. Although it cannot absorb energy like the Executor's Scythe, it can call forth small orbs of energy that chase the target for up to fifteen meters. Anti-Matter Energy Blaster: Kayo's ranged weapon is easily her most dangerous and versatile one. While it is clearly not an ideal weapon for combat, it can fire energy in multiple ways, such as explosive blasts, homing missiles, beams, spread shots, rapid fire, piercing shots, and so on. Trivia *Kayo is based on White Rock Shooter from the Black Rock Shooter series. **Her World Eater form is based on Insane Black Rock Shooter from the same series. *Despite having different last names, Kayo and Usa are full sisters. *Kayo made her equipment with Kogu's help. *In the alignment system, Kayo would be considered Chaotic Neutral. *Although Kayo and Usa are both clones of the same person, Kayo is older by almost exactly nine months. *Kayo and Kuruoshi are the only two characters to have the same unlearnable ability despite not be related to each other. *Kayo's birthday, ironically, is December 25th. *Her theme song is "L.L.L." by MYTH&ROID. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils